Le Prix d'un Royaume
by Akahi
Summary: Le royaume de Serpentard organise l'assassina des Potters, la famille royal de Gryffondor. Harry est le seul survivant de ce massacre. Des années plus tard, le Prince est bien décidé à se venger. Slave
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Le prix d'un Royaume

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Note 2 :** Je remercie Melana76 pour son travail de Béta

**Attention:** Angst, des allusions au viol, sévices, présence d'esclavage, UA

**Disclaimer:** Je ne posséde pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Le royaume de Serpentard organise l'assassina des Potter, la famille royal de Gryffondor. Harry est le seul survivant de ce massacre. Des années plus tard, le Prince est bien décidé à se venger.

Bonne lecture !

**Le prix d'un Royaume**

**Prologue**

La paix régnait dans le royaume de Gryffondor. La famille Royal avait officiellement présenté le matin même le prince Harry Potter, Héritier de la couronne, fils du Roi James Potter et de la Reine, Lily. L'année de silence obligatoire avait révélé un adorable bébé de 1 an. Il avait des yeux verts sombres presque noirs. Son visage angélique était entouré par une crinière de cheveux bruns indisciplinée.

Le peuple pouvait être fier de leur Prince, il incarnait à la perfection l'image du Royaume, sa beauté et son innocence allaient avec la paix, la richesse et la beauté de Gryffondor et ses cheveux étaient le symbole même de la sauvagerie qui pouvait animer le pays en cas de conflit.

Pour fêter cette naissance le Roi avait déclaré le Royaume en fête pour une semaine.

**°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°**

- **Dépêchez-vous ! Bloquez toutes les sorties je veux que personne ne puisse ni entrer ni sortir. Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper**, siffla férocement un homme encapuchonné.

Entièrement vêtu de noir, l'allure sûre et conquérante, il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître le chef de guerre du Royaume de Serpentard. Les yeux rouge sang où brillait une lueur de folie rappelant le plaisir qu'il prenait à tuer ses victimes. Sans pitié, ni moral il tuait, torturait toute personne que la Couronne d'émeraude lui demandait voir même un peu plus parfois. Il était le principal atout du Royaume de Serpentard. Personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en entendant son nom, Voldemort.

Plus aucun Royaume n'osait s'opposer à celui de Serpentard. Les Royaumes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle fermait les yeux sur tous leurs massacres, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible en priant pour qu'on les oublie. Serpentard gagnait de plus en plus de territoire. Il s'agrandissait de tous les côtés conquérant les montagnes de Serdaigle, volant les plaines des Poufsouffle. Rien ne lui résistait, rien sauf le Royaume de Gryffondor. Les Potter lui résistaient et osaient l'humilier. A chaque attaque, Gryffondor les repoussait comme si ils étaient des petits serpents inoffensifs et dégoutants. La seule raison pour laquelle les Gryffondors ne les avaient pas écrases était parce qu'ils étaient pour l'instant trop occupés à gagatiser devant leur Prince adoré.

Mais cela allait vite changer foi de Serpentard !

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et fit exploser la porte des appartements des Potter réveillant ainsi tout le château. Il franchit le seuil le sourire aux lèvres laissant aux Mangemorts, une unité serpentarde d'élite de combat, le soin de garder éloigné les Aurors, la garde Royal de Gryffondor, le temps qu'il accomplisse sa mission.

**°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°**

James se coucha épuisé à coté de sa belle femme rousse. Ses cheveux bruns naturellement en bataille retombaient lâchement sur sa tête encadrant un visage épuisé où caché derrière des lunettes des yeux marron abordèrent des grandes cernes. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il se levait pour prendre soin de son bambin. Non pas que ce dernier ne fasse pas ses nuits, non, de ce coté là il n'y avait pas de problème, mais le petit avait une magie particulièrement forte et reproduisait magiquement tout ce qu'il voyait. Cela n'était pas quelque chose de rare pour un sang royal, c'était pour cela qu'on confinait le bébé dans un endroit clos sans ouverture sur l'extérieur pendant 1 an. Or cette année était passée depuis longtemps, elle avait même était prolongée de trois mois ! La magie d'Harry ne voulait rien entendre, elle ne voulait pas se stabiliser et faisait voir de toutes les couleurs aux parents débordés et impressionnés.

Rien que cette nuit elle avait fait apparaître quatre lions, incendié la moitié de la chambre et avait fait léviter le berceau et enclencher une course poursuite avec le Roi et son conseiller Sirius. Cette dernière chose était sûrement ce que préférait la magie du Prince car ils y avaient le droit toutes les nuits.

James devait bien l'avouer, il était fort impressionné par son fils, mais il était surtout très inquiet pour Harry. La magie instinctive se formait à cette période là, rien ne devait perturber l'éveil de l'enfant. Il était très fragile à ce moment là. Il suffisait que quelqu'un lui fasse peur pendant un instant magique pour que son pouvoir le protège au maximum de ces capacités provoquant ainsi des dégâts irrémédiables pouvant le tuer.

Le Roi secoua la tête, cela n'avait aucune raison de se produire, il n'avait donc pas à se tracasser pour rien. Il ferait mieux de dormir pour survivre à son ange plein de vitalité sans pour autant s'endormir pendant les réunions. _Quoique dormir était un bon moyen de faire passer plus vite ses discussions ennuyeuses_, pensa James en fermant les yeux.

**- BOOUUMMMMMMMMMMM**

James se réveilla instantanément en saisissant sa baguette, ils étaient attaqués. Il intima, d'un geste silencieux, à Lily d'aller mettre Harry à l'abri. Qu'importe qui c'est il le payera cher, ennemi ou pas. Bien qu'il préférait que ce soit un fou qui dans cette période de fête avait trouvé l'idée bonne de les déranger.

Le Roi se concentra et fit appelle au sang de sa ligné et se rendit invisible. Il descendit doucement les escaliers. Une fois en haut des marches, il s'accroupi. La vision qu'il eu le figea d'horreur. Voldemort, Voldemort venait pour les tuer. Lui qui avait cru que le problème du Royaume de Serpentard pouvait bien attendre, que son fils était beaucoup plus important. Il s'était trompé. Cette erreur allait les faire tous tuer.

James se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il allait mourir et il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'au moins Harry survive et que son Royaume ne tombe pas aux mains des Serpentards.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et regarda tout entoure de lui, il fallait qu'il soit là, il fallait qu'il le trouve et vite sinon tout sera perdu. Pestant encore mille fois sur son manque totale d'organisation il chercha le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il entendait en bas Voldemort qui fouillait les pièces, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Enfin il trouva se qu'il chercha, la relique de la mort. La pierre de résurrection permettant à un mort de retrouver la vie au prix de son âme mais aussi de capturer une âme.

D'un sort il emprisonna la quasi-totalité de ces pouvoirs en faisait le vœu que si son fils mourrait ou si il quittait le Royaume avant ses 17 ans les frontières se fermeraient et rendraient impossible tout passage.

James s'effondra épuisé, il avait sauvé son peuple maintenant c'était son fils qu'il devait aider. Il se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il devait gagner le plus de temps possible. Lily trouvera un moyen de sortir.

- **Salut Voldy ! Ça va ?**

**- Endoloris**

James plongea aussitôt par terre.

**- Et bien ce n'est pas gentil ça ! Je demande de tes nou… **

James évita un avada cette fois.

_Du temps ! Du temps ! Il lui faut du temps ! Il le faire parler sur n'importe quoi ! Parler ! Ou l'énerver pour qu'il le torture longtemps… Du temps…_

- **Alors Voldy on se fait vieux ? Plus capable de viser ?**

Un sort s'élança sur lui, il se jeta une nouvelle fois au sol. Il s'apprêta à se relever quant il senti une baguette sur sa tempe. Il était mort. James espérait sincèrement que Lily avait pu partir. Il ferma les yeux. _Harry. _

**- Avada Kedavra ! **

Le chef des Mangemorts regarda le défin Roi quelques secondes et sourit.

**- Finalement, je sais assez bien viser, n'est-ce pas Potter ?**

Voldemort se détourna de sa contemplation, sa mission n'avait que trop durée, s'il prenait plus de temps sa réputation allait en prendre un coup et ça pour l'honneur de Serpentard il ne le permettrait pas !

Il monta les marches de l'appartement. Cela allait être vraiment facile. Le jeune prince venait juste de quitter son année de silence et il laissait échapper des trainer de magie derrière lui. Il était encore plus facilement repérable qu'un phare en pleine mer ! Le Prince était la honte de l'empire Gryffondor. Il rendrait presque un service en tuant le bambin. A part dans les premiers mois de vie d'une personne où c'était là naturel et normal, la magie qui s'échappe était considéré comme une grande faiblesse, cela voulait dire que l'enfant n'avait pas assez d'esprit pour contrôler ses pouvoirs. Avec un Héritier pareil, il n'avait pas besoin de le tuer pour affaiblir le Royaume, ce dernier courrait déjà à sa perte.

Il ouvrit la première pièce qu'il vit, la chambre du Prince. Devant lui se tenait ce qu'il cherchait. Tout marchait à la perfection, il n'avait pas fuit. Dame Lily tenait Harry dans ses bras et consolait son fils qui pleurait. Cette vision lui faisait presque pitié. Ils semblaient n'avoir même pas essayé de s'échapper. Croyaient-ils vraiment que le Roi allait le vaincre et les sauver. Le Roi ne l'avait même pas attaqué d'ailleurs en y repensant cela était vraiment étrange. La ligné royal des Gryffondors était réputée pour sa puissant et sa ténacité. Or James Potter n'avait montré aucune de ces qualités. Il semblait être déjà épuisé, comme si il venait juste d'utiliser toute sa magie. Ce qui était surement le cas. Il leva sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts de détection. Rien, aucun piège. Le Roi avait dû simplement dépenser trop de magie pour célébrer le jeune Prince. Elle faisait vraiment pitié la grande famille royale Gryffondor.

Lily entendit le capitaine des Mangemorts entrer. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Ils manquèrent vraiment de chance. Quand elle était arrivée dans la chambre brusquement, elle avait réveillé son fils et lui avait fait peur. Les pouvoirs du jeune garçon avaient aussitôt fait monter des barrières de protection. Il était impossible pour elle de les défaire. Elle n'avait jamais autant maudit l'absence de sang bleu dans ses veines. Elle n'était qu'une ancienne riche bourgeoise et elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs nécessaires pour calmer rapidement son fils. Ne pouvant le rassurer magiquement elle utilisa la méthode traditionnelle en chuchotant doucement à son fils de se calmer. Quand elle avait pu enfin le toucher, Voldemort était monté.

Lily déposa Harry sur le sol et se posta devant. Elle devait protéger son fils, le prince, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

- **Ne le tuer pas ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie tuer moi mais laisser Harry !**

Voldemort sourit. Une Reine qui supplie cela avait quelque chose de grisant. Il aurait bien voulu en profiter. Lui laisser croire que si elle faisait ce qu'il voulait il laisserait la vie sauve à son fils. La soumettre, la violer devant les yeux innocents du Prince avant de tuer ce dernier sous les pleures d'une Reine. Oui, il aurait adoré cela mais il n'avait pas le temps.

Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort de mort. Le faisceau vert s'élança vers la jeune femme, la privant aussitôt de sa vie.

Il se tourna vers le prince et l'observa. Même lui pouvait dire que le garçon était adorable. Les yeux marrons/verts se tournèrent vers lui. Innocence et pureté y régnaient encore. Le prince était sûrement trop jeune pour se rendre compte que sa mère venait de se faire assassiner.

S'ennuyant Harry marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à sa panthère en peluche et mit aussitôt une oreille dans sa bouche, la mordillant avec passion. Tout en maltraitant son pauvre jouet, il regarda la chose bizarre venir dans sa chambre, elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Voldemort se délecta des derniers moments de la plus grande famille royale. Gryffondor n'aurait jamais dû s'opposer à la suprématie de Serpentard. Il leva sa baguette et lança :

- **Avada Kedavra.**

L'éclair de magie s'élança vers le bambin. Voldemort regarda avec effarement ce qui se passait devant lui. Le faisceau d'émeraude entoura l'enfant se mêlant à l'aura magique rouge qui venait du bébé. Le mage noire était tétanisé. Ce n'était pas possible, personne ne résistait au sortilège de mort et surtout personne n'avait une telle réaction ni une telle puissance. Il le sentait, il avait fait une erreur, il était mort.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Les trainées de magie, la naissance de l'enfant. Il avait attaqué un enfant du silence ! Ce n'était pas possible, le prince avait 15mois !

Un serpent de magie s'élança sur lui. La douleur s'intensifia dans tout son corps.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce sont des yeux Avada, des yeux couleur de la mort.

**A suivre…**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Le prix d'un Royaume

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Note 2 :** Je remercie Melana76 pour son travail de Béta

**Attention:** Angst, des allusions au viol, sévices, présence d'esclavage, UA

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Le Royaume de Serpentard organise l'assassina des Potter, la famille royal de Gryffondor. Harry est le seul survivant de ce massacre. Des années plus tard, le Prince est bien décidé à se venger.

Je voudrais remercier : Judy- Ellena, Draym, Lulubell Alynn, Nekochan Miharu, Sati-san, Tiickel et Petit-dragon 50 pour leurs reviews.

^O^

Pour Nekochan Miharu :

Ce que l'on sait pour l'instant de l'Un Enfant du Silence : Pendant la première année de la vie d'un sorcier(e) sa magie est particulièrement instable. Elle doit s'adapter à l'enfant. Pendant cette période rien ne doit la perturber. L'enfant est enfermé et seule sa famille peut le voir. On annonce la naissance de l'enfant que quand cette année est fini.

^O^

Note : 

**Les Sang Purs :** Nobles (possède de la Magie) ex: James Potter

**Les Moldus :** Les bourgeois et le petit peuple (sans magie)

**Les Moldus-Né ou les Sang de Bourbe :** Moldu devenu Noble par mariage (sans magie) ex : Lily Potter

**Les Sang-mêlé ou Demi-sang :** Enfant né de l'union d'un Noble avec un Moldu Né (possède de la Magie) ex : Harry Potter

Cela sera expliqué plus précisément au cours de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 **

Neuf ans étaient passés depuis les événements d'octobre. Un garçon au nom d'Harry venait de se réveiller aux sons de cri persan.

Il s'habilla de ses vieux haillons. Tout ce qui faisait de lui un prince avait disparu. Petit et sale, on ne pouvait penser que de lui qu'il était le fils d'un des plus pauvres paysans. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Ce qu'il avait autour du cou releva tristement ce qu'il était vraiment.

Il enfila ses chaussures trouées après avoir chassé les araignées qui y avaient trouvé refuge.

Les araignées, il les connaissait bien. Elles étaient nombreuses dans le placard sous l'escalier, et c'est là qu'il vivait depuis qu'un marchand l'avait trouvé évanoui dans la grande forêt de Morzaque.

Des coups retentirent sur la porte de son placard. Il avait pris trop de temps à se montrer, il allait le payer. Harry se dépêcha de sortir. A peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte qu'une main s'abattit sur lui.

**- Garçon, tu voulais désobéir.**

**- Non, Maître Pétunia.**

"Oui Maître" "Non Maître" étaient les mots qui avaient bercé sa vie depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé abandonné. Il ne savait rien de sa vie, tout ce que Maître Pétunia et son mari Maître Vernon Dursley lui avaient dit que ses parents étaient tellement dégoutés d'avoir un enfant comme lui qu'ils l'avaient abandonné et qu'il devait leurs être reconnaissant de l'avoir pris comme esclave. Il ne le méritait même pas.

Pourtant Harry doutait d'être un simple esclave, il y avait au fond de lui quelque chose qui lui hurlait de se révolter, que ce n'était pas sa place.

Il secoua la tête, un esclave ne devait pas avoir se genre de penser. C'était dangereux. Si un contrôleur venait vérifier son attachement à ses Maîtres à l'aide du véritasérum et décelait un soupçon de révolte, il était bon pour la punition du siècle.

Jamais, oh Dieu jamais un esclave ne devait se rebeller.

Une voix le sortie de ses pensées :

- **Prépare à manger et surtout ne touche à aucun cadeau de Dudleynouchekey, tu risquerais de les contaminer**, dit Maître Pétunia avec un air dégouté.

- **Oui, Maître Pétunia**, dit Harry sans lever les yeux.

Un esclave ne devait jamais lever les yeux sur ses Maîtres, il n'était pas assez digne pour cela. La dernière fois qu'il les avait regardés, il avait juste eu le temps de noté que la finesse et le cou démesuré de Maître Pétunia juraient affreusement avec sa tête de cheval et que Maître Vernon était l'opposer total de sa femme. Son visage était aussi gros et laid que le reste de son corps, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Après cela il s'était pris la raclée du siècle pour avoir enfreint une règle élémentaire.

Harry mit la table en prenant bien soin d'éviter les cadeaux d'anniversaire, cela se révélait un véritable parcourt du combattant vu le nombre qu'il y avait.

Harry détestait par-dessus tout l'anniversaire du fils de ses Maîtres. Ce dernier avait eu la malchance d'hériter de la laideur de ses deux parents réunis. Le jeune esclave savait maintenant que si on accouplait un cheval blond avec un immonde cachalot on obtenait un dégoutant cochon blond. Son caractère n'arrangeait en rien sa personne.

Les Dursley avaient gâté leur fils à l'outrage. En plus des cadeaux quotidiens, une montagne de présents lui était présentée deux fois par an. Sans un léger détail cela ne l'aurai pas gêné, après tout les bourgeois pouvaient bien dépenser leurs argents comme ils le voulaient. Malheureusement le petit détail gênant pour lui était que Dudley avait droit à une leçon spécial de "comment s'occuper d'un esclave". A chaque anniversaire du jeune Maître, il frôlait la mort et prenait plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre.

Harry se dépêcha de servir la nourriture avant de s'agenouiller par terre, la tête baissée en signe de soumission en attendant un nouvel ordre qu'il espérait venir le plus tard possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un éléphant descendre les escaliers, sa paix se finissait Dudley venait de se réveiller. Il entendit d'une sourde oreille les exclamations que le cochonnet faisant en voyant ses présents.

Fermant son esprit à la réalité, il se retrouva dans un parc tranquille où seuls les oiseaux et les écureuils pouvaient le déranger. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait enfin se détendre. Il n'avait trouvé que ce système pour ne pas devenir fou. Il se réservait toujours quelques heures de repos mental afin de ne pas sombrer dans la démence. Ici tout était calme, il était le seul maître de cet endroit.

Une puissante claque, le fit revenir à la réalité. Non mais quel idiot ! Il avait tellement était absorbé dans ses rêves qu'il en avait oublié toute passerelle de la réalité. Ne pas obéir, sous la seconde allait lui coûter cher, surtout en ce jour de fête.

Il s'aplatit sur le sol montrant une soumission totale et attendit l'ordre qu'il n'avait écouté.

- **Alors on se rebelle ?**

Harry gémit est s'aplatit encore plus sur le sol. Il espérait sans vraiment y croire que son attitude soumise calmerait un peu son Maître.

Il senti une main puissante tirer sur son collier.

- **Es-tu donc si pressé qu'on s'occupe de toi ce soir ? **Dit Maître Vernon en s'esclaffant.

Harry senti la rage s'infiltrer en lui. Il s'obligea à se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer insolent. Pourtant tout en lui, lui criait de remettre à sa place ce vieux cachalot. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Une puissance influa en lui le brûlant de l'intérieur. Il vit sous ces paupières des lumières voler vers lui et l'entourer. Il gémit. Cette puissance vengeresse le rendait fou. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Qu'il allait s'énerver et dire à son Maître tout ce qu'il pensait en le frappant de toutes ses forces. Juste avant qu'il ne cède, la main sur lui se retira.

Vernon regarda son esclave gémir et souri. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire pour punir cet insolent. A cette pensée des frisons de plaisir parcouraient son corps.

- **Je ne viendrais pas avec vous au zoo. Il est temps que cette chose**, dit-il en désignant avec dégout Harry,** apprenne où est sa place.**

**- Je pourrais t'aider Papa !**

- **Non, mon Dudley, cet esclave ne vaut pas la peine que tu gâches ton anniversaire, et puis ne m'avais pas tu dis que tu étais pressé de jouer avec ton nouveau jeu vidéo.**

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Normalement Maître Vernon aimait beaucoup avoir du public lorsqu'il donnait des coups, cela affirmait son autorité. Ce besoin soudain d'intimité n'annonçait rien de bien pour lui. Surtout quand Vernon refusait quelque chose à son fils adoré le jour de son anniversaire.

- **Mais voyons Vernon, qui va nous y emmener si tu n'es pas là, mon cœur**, minauda Maître Pétunia.

- **Les Porlkiss, ils seront de bien meilleure compagnie que cet esclave pour cette sortie.**

- **Tu as tout à fait raison Vernon**, approuva Pétunia. **J'ai toujours dit qu'on avait toujours été trop gentil avec lui en l'achetant. Des déchets dans son genre méritent de mourir. Pauvre Dudleynouchet de devoir grandir avec de tel immondice à cause de notre trop grande générosité.**

Le repas se continua sans d'autre incident. Les Dursley avaient totalement oublié ce qui se passait autour d'eux, et comme il était malheureusement habituel la gamelle au pied de la table restait désespérément vide. Une fois encore Harry ne mangerait pas. Le jeune esclave ne protesta pas il était rare qu'on pense à lui en donner. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il soit encore vivant avec le peu de chose qu'il avait avalé.

L'esclave était sur que les animaux étaient mieux traités que lui. On leur donnait de la nourriture, on prenait soin d'eux sans qu'ils n'aient quasiment rien à faire. Harry secoua la tête et replongea dans son monde.

Harry entendit Dudley et Pétunia partir. Sa punition allait commencer.

- **Esclave, va dans La Chambre.**

Harry se releva essayant de ne pas trembler et se précipita à la cave où se trouvait La pièce. Elle était couverte de fouet, de martinet et autres armes. Un lit double au centre était entouré de fauteuils souvent utilisés par les invités qui observaient la punition donner à l'esclave en rigolant et en encourageant Vernon. "La Chambre" était toujours synonyme pour lui de souffrance intense.

Harry s'agenouilla par terre et attendit son Maître.

Souillé.

Il était souillé par ce cachalot ambulant. C'en était trop pour Harry. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il laissa la fureur et le désir de vengeance prendre le contrôle de lui.

Une lueur verte l'enveloppa, Harry senti sa soif de vengeance augmenter. Des filaments rouges rejoignirent le flux vert déjà présent autour de la silhouette. La pièce s'illumina de diverse couleur avant de s'éteindre de nouveau. La lumière plongea dans le sol laissant derrière elle un enfant seul évanoui.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans le plus grand zoo de Serpentard, toutes les vitres du vivarium disparurent et tous les serpents et autres créatures non magique y résidant se précipitèrent sur un jeune garçon du nom de Dudley.

A suivre…

Je n'ai pas décrit le viol d'Harry par Vernon. Je pense que tout le monde peut imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé. Si on me le demande ou si quelqu'un veut écrire ce passage là, je le mettrais mais je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire.

Je pense que les Dursley vont parfaitement dans leurs rôles de Maître d'esclave.

Alors quand pensez-vous ?

Voulez vous que Dudley soit mort, gravement blessé, légèrement blessé ou indemne ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Le prix d'un Royaume

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Attention:** Angst, des allusions au viol, sévices, présence d'esclavage, UA

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Le Royaume de Serpentard organise l'assassina des Potter, la famille royal de Gryffondor. Harry est le seul survivant de ce massacre. Des années plus tard, le Prince est bien décidé à se venger.

Je voudrais remercier : Lulubell Alynn, Darkmoonlady, Asherit, Tiickel et Petit-dragon 50 pour leurs reviews.

^O^

Pour Lulubell Alynn:

"Maître Pétunia" n'est pas une erreur. Après longue réflexion j'ai trouvé que "Maître" était mieux que "Maitresse". ^^

^O^

Note : 

**Les Sang Purs :** Nobles (possède de la Magie) ex: James Potter

**Les Moldus :** Les bourgeois et le petit peuple (sans magie) ex : Les Dursleys

**Les Moldus-Né ou les Sang de Bourbe :** Moldu devenu Noble par mariage (sans magie) ex : Lily Potter

**Les Sang-mêlé ou Demi-sang :** Enfant né de l'union d'un Noble avec un Moldu Né (possède de la Magie) ex : Harry Potter

Cela sera expliqué plus précisément au cours de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

Dans le plus grand et le plus somptueux des manoirs de Serpentard, un jeune garçon blond pesta contre toutes les divinités. Ces parents n'avaient jamais le temps de s'occuper de lui. Il savait bien que les temps étaient durs pour Serpentard mais il s'ennuyait, alors au diable le Royaume.

Le jeune garçon devait avoir environ 10 ans des cheveux blonds platines encadraient un visage porcelaine. La fragilité de cet être était brisée par ses yeux bleus/gris plus froid que la glace. En le regardant il était facile de reconnaître en lui le sang royal des Malfoy, héritier de la couronne de Serpentard.

Le jeune prince se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, il avait bien l'intention d'aller quémander quelques attentions.

Tous s'inclinèrent à son passage, avec respect suivit d'amusement quand il rencontrait le regard décider qu'abordait le prince. Ils plaignirent intérieurement celui qui allait subir l'attention de ce dernier. En effet, il était connu que rien ni personne ne résistait au prince Drago et que ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait après tout il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Le Roi Lucius entendit des pas derrière lui il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Il soupira, Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de son fils. Il avait beaucoup trop de travail.

Depuis la nuit d'Octobre où il avait ordonné l'assassinat de la famille Royal de Gryffondor plus rien n'allait. Les rebellions s'intensifiaient. Le Royaume Poufsouffle montrait un courage qui n'était pas le sien. En effet, bien que leur politique officielle ne préconisait toujours que la paix et la neutralité. Le Roi Diggory avait organisé la rébellion. La précision avec laquelle étaient effectuées les attaques ne laissait pas de place au doute, les Serdaigles les avaient aidés.

Les rebelles abordaient avec fierté le symbole du Survivant. Un éclair doré parait leur parure. Tous combattaient dans l'espoir de faire honneur au prince des Gryffondors qui à l'âge de 1 ans avait survécut à un Avada, tuer le plus grand des mages noirs, Voldemort, et avait, après cela, réchappé à toute les troupes Serpentardes.

Lucius n'avait jamais été dans une plus grande rage que quand il l'avait apprit. Il savait qu'ordonner la mise à mort d'une famille royale était risqué. C'était un acte d'une telle cruauté, qu'il y aurait à tous les coups des rébellions de la part des Gryffondors pour venger leur Roi et leur Prince adoré. La mission devait donc être exécuter à la perfection pour valoir le coup.

Malheureusement, elle avait totalement échouée. Voldemort avait été tué par un bambin après avoir résisté à un Avada selon les dires d'un Mangemort ayant vu l'action. Le Mangemort avait eut l'idiotie de partir hurler la nouvelle aux autres car il avait trop peur pour osé s'approcher du Prince et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. La nouvelle donna des ailes aux guerriers ennemis qui tuèrent des Mangemorts à tour de bras. Les Mangemorts avaient du se replier d'urgence. Un Mangemort avait prit le Prince avec lui. Pour couronné le tout cet imbécile était blessé et il avait été incapable de transplaner correctement. Depuis le Prince avait disparu et personne n'arrivait à mettre la main dessus.

Cet épisode avait été un coup de fouet pour les autres Royaumes. Il montrait que les Serpentards pouvaient être vaincu. Sans la menace de Voldemort, la peur envers les Serpentards avaient terriblement diminuée.

Un grognement le sortie de ces pensées son fils le regardait avec un regard de chien perdu mêlé de fierté.

Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il aimait son fils par-dessus tout et il serait près à n'importe quoi pour lui. Il était un vrai papa gâteux. Il se leva et prit son fils dans les bras. Il s'assit par terre et mit son héritier sur ces genoux.

**- Drago je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer maintenant**, dit doucement Lucius à son fils en lui caressant les cheveux.

**- Tu dis toujours cela**, se fâcha Drago. **Tu n'as jamais le temps pour moi !**

**- On est en guerre Drago, c'est normal que j'ai beaucoup de travail.**

**- On est toujours en guerre père ! **

Lucius regarda son fils. Les enfants étaient vraiment parfois la voix de la raison et de la vérité. Le Royaume de Serpentard était en guerre, toujours en guerre. Elle n'aurait pas dû durée plus d'un ou deux années juste de quoi redonner toute sa splendeur au Royaume. Pourtant cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle durait et encore cela n'était que la guerre officielle sinon elle avait durée bien plus longtemps. Lucius se rendait bien compte que cela ne pouvait plus durée qu'il fallait que cela s'arrête un jour mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Si il cessait les offensives, cela serait vu comme une défaite et au lieu de calmer les autres Royaumes il ne ferait que les encourager. Non la seule solution était de combattre ou de faire une alliance avec le moteur de la guerre. Celui qui faisait par sa simple évocation lever des armées. Le Prince de Gryffondor : Harry Potter. Malheureusement ce dernier restait introuvable. Serpentard se battait contre un ennemi invisible.

Lucius regarda son fils, il avait tant grandi. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Drago avait déjà dix ans, dans quelques mois il débuterait sa formation Magique. Il aura atteint l'âge où ces pouvoirs étaient suffisamment développés pour pouvoir commencer à essayer de les maîtriser. Le temps passait si vite. Si il attendait que la guerre se termine pour s'occuper de Drago ce dernier serait alors déjà un adulte. Il aurait loupé toute l'enfance de son fils.

Au diable le Royaume ! Il n'allait pas s'effondrer si il le laisser seul pendant une journée. Elever l'héritier du trône était tout aussi essentiel que la guerre.

**- Tu as raison mon Dragon. Allons faire une partie de Quidditch. La guerre peut attendre demain, elle sera encore là.**

**- Quidditch**, murmura Drago quelques peu surprit. Il n'avait pas prévu que son père accepte de passer du temps avec lui. Il s'était résigné avec les années à toujours passer après le Royaume.

**- Oui Drago et on ira voir ta mère après.**

**- Vrai de vrai ? Génial !** Cria Drago tout exciter.

Lucius soupira son fils n'avait incontestablement pas une attitude digne des Malefoy. Mais après tout ce n'était pas grave lui non plus ne la possédait pas quand il était en privé. Il suffirait qu'il fasse en sorte que Drago se souvienne de ne pas être ainsi en public.

Le Roi se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit blond. Après avoir profiter des caresses Drago tira son père vers le terrain de Quidditch.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius regarda son fils tendrement. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux. Il faut dire que la journée s'était exceptionnellement bien passée. Personne ne les avait interrompus, ils avaient donc pu jouer tranquillement ensemble.

Lucius s'était vraiment rendu compte que son fils grandissait. Dans sa tête, il était toujours le petit garçon qui savait à peine tenir sur un balai et qui s'accrochait un peu n'importe comment pour réussir à rester dessus. Cela était maintenant très loin de la réalité. Drago lui avait donné du fils à retorde lors du Duel d'Attrapeur qu'ils avaient fait. Bien que peu attentif, il était assez agile et possédait de nombreuses idées pour l'empêcher d'attraper le vif d'or. Aucunes d'elles n'étaient vraiment permises lors d'un véritable match de Quidditch mais cela avaient pimenté le duel et l'avaient amusé. Il se promit de remettre ce genre de journée au moins une fois par mois. Ils en avaient tous besoin.

Lucius attrapa sa baguette magique et prononça un sortilège de propreté pour lui et son fils.

**- Drago vient il est temps d'aller voir ta mère.**

**- Oui Papa.**

Alors qu'il marchait en direction du salon, Lucius senti sa magie s'agiter brusquement. Elle lui submergea rapidement les sens. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Tous ces membres lui faisaient mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchiquetait joyeusement toutes les parties de son corps.

Après de longue seconde de souffrance, la douleur partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps de voir le visage horrifié de son fils avant de retomber dans le noir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Je suis désolé pour tout ce retard. J'espère que cela vous a plus, comme même._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** Le prix d'un Royaume

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :**_ Ours en Peluche_

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Attention:** Angst, des allusions au viol, sévices, présence d'esclavage, UA

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Le Royaume de Serpentard organise l'assassinat des Potter, la famille royale de Gryffondor. Harry est le seul survivant de ce massacre. Des années plus tard, le Prince est bien décidé à se venger.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Je voudrais remercier : Ecnerrolf, Sati-san, Darkmoonlady et Ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs reviews._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Note : 

**Les Sang Purs :** Nobles (possèdent de la Magie) ex: James Potter

**Les Moldus :** Les bourgeois et le petit peuple (sans magie)

**Les Moldus-Né ou les Sang de Bourbe :** Moldus devenus Nobles par mariage (sans magie) ex : Lily Potter

**Les Sang-mêlé ou Demi-sang :** Enfants nés de l'union d'un Noble avec un Moldu-Né (possèdent de la Magie) ex : Harry Potter

Cela sera expliqué plus précisément au cours de l'histoire.

.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

L'incident du zoo avait fait grand bruit. Personne n'avait de doute que c'était un noble qui l'avait orchestré. Les Mangemorts avaient cherché pendant des semaines qui avait bien pu faire disparaître les vitres mais n'avaient rien trouvé. Les recherches avaient été abandonnées.

Pétunia avait hurlé qu'elle voulait que l'agresseur de son pauvre Dudleynouchet soit mis en prison. Vernon avait essayé de faire jouer ses relations mais aucune autre recherche ne fut effectuée. Les autorités avaient clairement annoncé aux Dursley qu'ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de punir quelqu'un pour un débordement de magie et que la recherche qui avait été faite avait pour but de trouver le noble non pas pour le juger mais pour le recruter dans l'armée. En effet, une personne pouvant faire disparaître autant de vitres pouvait être un atout non négligeable dans la guerre qui se déroulait.

Les Dursley avaient grincé des dents mais n'avaient plus rien dit. Ils savaient que cela ne servait à rien. L'agresseur de leur fils ne serait jamais puni. Ils restèrent donc la mort dans l'âme au chevet de leur fils.

Dudley Dursley était un cas spécial. A son arrivée tous les médecins avaient été d'accord, l'enfant ne survivrait pas la nuit. Il avait reçu beaucoup trop de poison. Ils étaient incapables de le soigner entièrement. Si le garçon avait été un noble il aurait peut-être eu une chance mais là il n'y en avait aucune. Ils s'étaient donc contentés de soulager la douleur de l'enfant et étaient repartis sur d'autres cas. Ce fut donc la surprise générale le lendemain quand le jeune Dudley était encore vivant. Des examens approfondis furent fait. Là l'horreur de la situation apparut. Une magie étrangère le soignait puis le blessait continuellement. Elle semblait être là pour torturer éternellement le jeune garçon. Ils avaient essayé de calmer la douleur du garçon mais la magie neutralisait toutes les potions. Les médecins ne savaient pas qui la famille avait énervé mais ils ne voulaient pas le rencontrer. Il avait des pouvoirs terrifiants.

L'une des seules personnes heureuses de cet incident était Harry. Les Dursley étaient totalement obnubilés par Dudley, ils l'avaient donc totalement oublié. Il était donc seul dans la maison. C'était des vraies vacances pour lui. Certes à cause de cela il n'avait pas à manger mais cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

En l'absence des Dursley, Harry avait pu faire ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Bien sûr cela se limitait à l'intérieur de la maison. Un esclave ne pouvait pas sortir de la demeure sans être accompagné de son Maître à moins d'être totalement suicidaire.

Harry regardait l'horloge dans la cuisine. Il allait bientôt avoir 11 ans. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un cadeau, qui soit autre que des coups, ou qu'une personne y pense et le lui souhaite. Pourtant comme chaque année, il attendait avec une certaine impatience ce jour pour se fêter son anniversaire, même si ce jour était finalement comme tous les autres.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, il s'imagina en pleine forêt, entouré d'animaux, protégé des hommes qui le dégoutaient. Le vent fouettait son visage pendant que les animaux se rapprochaient de lui pour le protéger du froid.

- **Joyeux Anniversaire**, murmura-t-il dans le vent.

Un cliquetis le fit sursauter et le ramena à la réalité. Il s'apprêtait à se cacher pour se protéger de la personne qui arrivait quand il sentit quelque chose glisser contre son cou.

Il se figea aussitôt, ce ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait. Les larmes glissaient hors de ses yeux. C'était impossible ! Il avait déjà essayé, cela n'avait jamais marché. Le seul moyen de l'enlever était de trancher la tête. On l'avait emmené plusieurs fois voir ce spectacle. C'était pour qu'il se souvienne qu'une fois qu'on l'avait c'était pour la vie.

Tremblant, il porta sa main à son cou. Le collier se détachait. Il le prit doucement en main et le retira.

Libre !

Libre ! Il était libre !

Après toutes ces années d'esclavage, après avoir pleuré, hurlé de son emprisonnement, après avoir tant rêvé de liberté sans vraiment y croire, il était libre ! Sans qu'il n'ait rien fait de spécial, on lui avait offert la liberté.

Harry remercia tous les Dieux et Déesses du monde pour lui avoir fait un si beau et si précieux cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il sentit La Puissance monter en lui, tout son être lui disait de partir, le guidant vers un endroit inconnu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne réfréna pas un instant son instinct, au contraire il l'embrassa. Il passa la porte de la maison la tête haute se promettant de se venger un jour des Dursley et de tous ceux qui l'avaient emprisonné et de venger aussi tous les autres esclaves innocents.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Dans le Royaume de Gryffondor, le silence régnait. Le Prince héritier allait avoir 11 ans. L'âge du Premier Héritage. L'âge où l'Héritier commençait son apprentissage. Si l'Héritier marqué par le sceau de Gryffondor venait à mourir sans avoir atteint l'âge de 11 ans alors un nouvel héritier était désigné par la magie pour reprendre la place du Roi.

Quand minuit arriva tout le monde retint son souffle. Minuit sonna et rien ne se passa. Le Prince était vivant.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. _

_A bientôt ! _


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre:** Le prix d'un Royaume

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :**_ Ours en Peluche_

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Attention:** Angst, des allusions au viol, sévices, présence d'esclavage, UA

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Le Royaume de Serpentard organise l'assassinat des Potter, la famille royale de Gryffondor. Harry est le seul survivant de ce massacre. Des années plus tard, le Prince est bien décidé à se venger.

.

HP

.

Je voudrais remercier : Mel-In-E DL, Liberlycaride, Draym, Karmillia, Claire1663, Princesse Serenity, Miss-Sakurako, Yamashita6, Ecnerrolf, Darkmoonlady Murielfragg, Chloe et Miruru-sensei pour leurs reviews.

.

HP

.

Note : 

**Les Sang Purs :** Nobles (possèdent de la Magie) ex: James Potter

**Les Moldus :** Les bourgeois et le petit peuple (sans magie) ex : Pétunia Dursley

**Les Moldus-Né ou les Sang de Bourbe :** Moldus devenus Nobles par mariage (sans magie) ex : Lily Potter

**Les Sang-mêlé ou Demi-sang :** Enfants nés de l'union d'un Noble avec un Moldu-Né (possèdent de la Magie) ex : Harry Potter

Cela sera expliqué plus précisément au cours de l'histoire.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

HP

.

**Chapitre 4**

La puissance en lui ne cessait de s'accroître, à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de son enfer Harry sentait son désir de vengeance augmenter. Il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher ou le restreindre. Les feuilles autour de lui volaient, le sol tremblait sous ses pas, tout son être étincelait de lumière.

Malgré l'étrangeté de ce qui se passait, Harry n'avait pas peur. Cette puissance l'avait sauvé, il lui était entièrement dévoué. Même s'il devait mourir à cause d'elle, il n'en avait que faire. Elle lui avait déjà offert plus qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Elle lui avait offert la Liberté.

Une vive douleur parcourut son être avant de disparaître, laissant derrière lui son ancienne vie.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Un frisson parcourut son être. Lucius posa sa plume. Pour la seconde fois en quelques mois, le Roi de Serpentard tremblait. Il sentait sa magie s'agiter, il avait l'impression que cette dernière essayait de s'échapper. Elle devenait douce et soumise comme pour plaire à quelqu'un.

Le Seigneur de Serpentard prit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il ne savait pas si cela était bon signe ou non. La dernière personne qui avait eu le pouvoir de perturber sa magie n'était qu'autre que Voldemort. Le capitaine des armées lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose de semblable bien qu'au lieu de sentir de la douceur et de la soumission, il ressentait du dégoût et de la colère.

Il ne savait pas qui avait cette puissance, mais c'était une personne de son Royaume. Il fallait qu'il la trouve. S'il arrivait à contrôler cette personne, il arriverait sans le moindre doute à gagner cette fichue guerre et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, à faire céder le bouclier de Gryffondor.

Mais avant toute chose, il devait le trouver et cela ne serait pas facile bien qu'il sache les grandes lignes de ce qui se passait de magique dans son Royaume grâce à son rang, il n'était en aucun cas capable de situer ou de retrouver cette personne. Sinon cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait retrouvé le Prince de Gryffondor.

Le Prince de Gryffondor…

Oh Salazar, il espérait de tout son être que ce n'était pas lui qu'il venait de sentir. Mais en y réfléchissant bien cela pouvait tout à fait être le cas. Après tout l'enfant était puissant, il avait détruit le plus puissant sorcier du royaume alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et demi. Il avait sûrement encore assez de puissance pour faire cela.

Lucius se figea. Il s'était demandé pendant des années pourquoi le Prince Harry avait réussi à survivre et à détruire une attaque pourtant bien organisée. Il avait fait appel aux meilleurs stratèges du Royaume, pourtant il n'avait rien trouvé. Pourtant la solution était peut-être là, devant ses yeux, depuis si longtemps.

Le Prince Harry avait un an et demi. La famille royale venait juste de le présenter au peuple le jour de l'attaque. Et si le jeune Potter n'était pas sorti de son année de Silence. Si le Roi l'avait présenté trop tôt. Cela pourrait expliquer qu'il ait réussi à survivre à un Avada alors que rien ne le permettait normalement.

Si tel était le cas, cela se présentait encore plus mal pour le Royaume de Serpentard. Comment Voldemort avait-il pu faire une erreur de débutant et ne pas vérifier que l'enfant avait sa magie stabilisée ? Comment lui-même avait-il pu oublier cela alors qu'il avait un fils du même âge qui venait de quitter son année de Silence ?

Lucius ne savait pas très bien les conséquences qu'engendrait le fait d'avoir attaqué un enfant à ce moment. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne le faisait qu'il n'y avait que les légendes pour témoigner de ses effets.

On disait donc que jadis, au Nord des Quatre Royaumes, il y avait un pays très prospère et avancé du nom d'Atlantis. Un enfant du Silence un jour fut attaqué. La magie du nourrisson explosa et détruisit l'ensemble du royaume, le faisant ainsi plonger au fond de l'océan.

On disait aussi qu'il y a très longtemps, au temps où la magie régnait en maître, une famille entière fut condamnée à mort sur un bûcher. Parmi eux, il y avait un bébé. La Déesse de la Magie elle-même répondit à la détresse du nourrisson et enleva la magie à la plupart des humains de ce monde pour les punir. C'est ainsi que naquirent les Moldus.

Lucius ne doutait pas que ces légendes devaient être en partie fausses mais comme dans toutes les légendes, il y avait une part de vérité. Les choses ne se présentaient donc pas bien pour Serpentard.

Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas cela, que le Prince des Gryffondors n'était pas un enfant du Silence, mais maintenant qu'il analysait la situation sous cet angle, tout concordait.

Lucius soupira, il aurait presque préféré rester dans son lit aujourd'hui et ne pas se rendre compte de cela. Car cela signifiait qu'il y avait dans Serpentard un enfant avec une Magie totalement instable qui se baladait. Un enfant qui avait le pouvoir et sûrement le destin de détruire tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Il devait à tout prix renforcer la recherche du Prince. Un enfant du Silence ne pouvait que vivre dans une bulle dorée toute sa vie car c'était la seule chose qui pourrait le calmer.

Lucius se servit un verre d'alcool et le but d'un coup. Il espérait de tout son cœur que l'enfance du Prince Harry avait été merveilleuse.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour voir où il était. Devant lui, il y avait une porte délabrée et à moitié moisie. La puissance en lui l'avait mené à un endroit bien étrange. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui semblait avoir été abandonné depuis longtemps. Au moins, il était sûr ici que personne ne viendrait le déranger et que les Dursley ne le retrouveraient pas.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si jamais on se rendait compte qu'il était un esclave et qu'il avait réussi à se libérer. Il finirait sûrement pendu ou écartelé sur la place publique. Ou peut-être finirait-il dans un laboratoire où il serait disséqué vivant. Après tout il était impossible pour un esclave d'être libéré. Il pouvait avoir une autorisation spéciale venant de la famille royale pour vivre librement mais il ne l'était jamais vraiment. Le collier restait et il était obligé d'obéir à certains ordres qu'on lui donnait. Le collier ne pouvait pas être enlevé sans mourir car il était enchaîné à l'âme de l'esclave.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait ou non entrer. Il ne savait pas après tout où la porte menait. La végétation était tellement dense qu'il ne voyait vraiment que la porte. Il était sûr que, il y a très longtemps, cette porte avait dû être très belle et luxueuse. Il n'osait pas entrer. Après tout il pouvait très bien tomber sur la demeure d'un noble. Cela serait une catastrophe.

La puissance en lui le poussa vers la porte. Harry décida de lui faire confiance et il ouvrit la porte et entra. A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il s'évanouit.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se réveilla dans une salle obscure. Il sentit sous lui des draps. On l'avait installé dans un lit. Harry n'en revenait pas, il dormait dans un lit qui sentait certes un peu le moisi mais c'était quand même un lit. Harry n'avait jamais dormi dans un lit, du moins autant qu'il s'en souvenait. Les seules fois où il était monté dans un lit c'était pour se faire battre ou violer par son Maître. Il n'avait jamais aimé les lits pour cela pourtant là, il n'était pas terrifié.

Il était confus, il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il devait ou non sortir des draps ou pourquoi il avait été amené ici. Pourtant malgré toutes ses interrogations, il n'avait pas peur. La présence qui l'avait libéré était toujours présente, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de sécurité. Tant que cette présence serait là, il n'aurait pas peur, peu importe ce qui allait se passer.

Il sentit la présence le caresser et le rassurer. Il se détendit. Il se demanda comment avaient réagi les Dursley à sa disparition. Non pas qu'ils étaient attachés à lui, mais posséder un esclave était signe d'un certain niveau de vie et de prestige. Sa disparition, sa fuite surtout plongerait les Dursley dans la honte et l'embarras. Il était content de faire de la peine et d'apporter des ennuis à ses anciens Maître.

- **Bonjour !**

Harry sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Cela était rare car la vie d'esclave rendait particulièrement attentif. Harry regarda autour de lui. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir qui lui parlait. L'inconnu rigola.

- **J'oublie toujours que l'on ne peut pas voir dans l'obscurité.**

D'un claquement de doigts, les torches s'allumèrent. Harry retint son souffle, il avait déjà entendu parler de personnes capables de maîtriser la magie mais n'en avait encore jamais vues. Seuls les nobles le pouvaient et de par son statut, il ne les fréquentait pas. Un noble, un noble lui parlait. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait lever les yeux pour voir qui lui parlait ou si cela était trop malpoli. Il prit son courage à deux mains et regarda son interlocuteur.

- **Aaaaaaaaah !** Cria Harry en se reculant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans un coin du lit pour se protéger.

L'inconnu était brun aux yeux marron foncé. Jusque-là, rien de très intéressant. L'homme était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, son physique était même des plus plaisants. Non, le seul énorme problème était qu'il était à moitié transparent. L'homme devant lui était un fantôme.

- **Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je ne vais pas te manger gamin**, parvient difficilement à articuler l'homme tellement il rigolait. **Bien que cela fasse bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé, je te promets que je n'ai pas faim. Enfin bon**, se reprit le fantôme en arrêtant de rire, **reprenons les choses sérieuses. Cela fait longtemps que je t'attends.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Je vous laisse deviner qui cela peut être. ^^_

_A ++_


End file.
